


Listening to me

by Hotgitay



Category: Code Black (TV)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Friendship, Gen, LGBTQ Themes, Love, M/M, Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 10:37:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20581133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Will confronts Ethan





	Listening to me

“Willis come and see me in my office”Will asked him 

Ethan had a confused look on his face...  
was he in trouble

“Why are you not listening to me when I give you direct orders?”Will asked him 

The two were standing in the middle of Wills office 

“I did what I had to”Ethan said 

“I am your commanding superior you should respect me”Will said coldly in a sharp tone of voice 

“Oh I get it”Ethan realizes the underlying meaning he and  
Will had been casually seeing each other outside of work 

“Get what?”Will asked him 

“You just wanted to see me”Ethan kisses him before he felt Wills lips Move against his 

Will instinctively kissed his significant other back before pulling away and creating distance between the two

Will pushed away a bit “Not here there’s a time and place I’m trying to be strictly professional with you”

“You’re no fun”Ethan pouted 

“What we do outside of work stays outside of work do I make myself clear this won’t work if you can’t understand that”Will said to him


End file.
